eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 63 (24 September 1985)
Synopsis Andy tells Debbie that Stuart has died. Michelle and Pauline prepare to go over to the clinic to get Michelle's pregnancy confirmed. Dr. Legg turns on Tony over the square's litter situation, due to the old materials outside Tony's flat. Tony tells Dr. Legg the materials outside his flat are for him to use, and that Dr. Legg should turn his attention to Den, making him place rubbish bins outside the pub. Angie finds a receipt in Den's trouser pockets whilst ironing. Michelle and Pauline return from the clinic. With Michelle's pregnancy confirmed, it is agreed that Arthur needs to learn the truth before it becomes obvious. Angie invites Nick back into the pub and tells him he is no longer barred. Kelvin tells Lofty that they need to return the forged £20 note to its original owner: Andy. Dr. Legg asks DS Quick to stop being so hard on Nick. Den returns to find Nick back in the pub and drags Angie into the hallway to argue about Nick being allowed in the pub. Den argues that as the pub is both of theirs they should have an equal say in who is allowed in and who is not, but Angie points out that Den went on a date with his mistress and paid for it with their money, meaning he has no right to talk to her about equality. Arthur visits Pauline in the launderette and Pauline tells Arthur about Michelle's pregnancy. Arthur is furious and prepares to storm over to see Michelle, though he quickly realises that his anger will not help the situation and agrees to talk to Michelle when he has calmed down. Andy apologises to Kelvin and Lofty for the forged note - unaware that it was fake. Sharon invites Mary over for cake. They talk about the possibility of getting Annie christened. When Angie walks in on them, Mary begins sneaking the food that Sharon has put out for her into her bag to take home to eat. Andy sits Debbie down and tells her that he has got her a surprise. He presents Debbie with two kittens he has rescued. Arthur and Michelle meet in Arthur's allotment shed to talk about Michelle's pregnancy situation. Arthur asks Michelle who the father of the baby is, but Michelle refuses to tell him. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson Guest cast Big Ron - Ron Tarr (uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Walford Allotments - Shed Category:1985 Episodes